


Tales from the Architect’s Bureau

by Chysgoda



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Emet-Selch does not get paid enough for this, Family Fluff, Fluff in Amaurot, Gen, Tags to be added, no beta just death, unsupervised creation magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chysgoda/pseuds/Chysgoda
Summary: Tales from before the fall of Amaurot
Relationships: Elidibus/ofc, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Hythlodaeus & Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Hythlodaeus, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Hythlodaeus/Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	1. Overgrown

_**Overgrown** _

A great many concepts were reviewed by the Bureau of the Architect. Most never made it to the desk of Emet-Selch himself. The few that did fell into three categories. Masterworks, potentially catastrophic disasters, and things Hythlodaeus thought were funny. 

Hades dearly wanted to remove his mask so that he could pinch the bridge of his nose properly. Ordinarily, this was not a concept that would have fit into any of those three categories. It was a concept that Hythlodaeus would certainly have reviewed personally, and more than likely discussed with him, but he would not have needed to dig into the array and breakdown every layer and equation to find a way to reverse it. Not only was he shoulder-deep in the concept’s array, but he was also looking at a formal request to have a team of level five exterminators from the Bureau of the Protector come to deal with an insect infestation. 

“Hythlodaeus, how did it come to pass that these things ended up needing my attention at the same time?” Hades looked up, but not at his friend, he looked at the monstrosity before them. The thing chittered and hissed as it scurried around in the containment barrier Hythlodaeus had erected around it. A creature that should have been no larger than his forefinger was now slightly larger than his whole body. By rights the thing shouldn’t be able to breathe let alone stand at its new size. Hythlodaeus nodded to the miserably hunched figure off to the side. Hades blew out a breath and looked at the other citizen. “Well?”

The man cleared his throat nervously, “I wanted to increase the efficiency of butterflies pollinating the flowers around the city. As you’ll find in the concept’s matrix they aren’t supposed to become bigger than my forearm as I thought my adjustments to the form so that the insect could survive and function would not stretch beyond that size. It was actually a very difficult piece of-“

“Get on with it.” Hades hissed. 

“I did not shield my workspace as well I should have. As I was preparing to test it on one of the butterflies I had brought that  _ thing _ crawled into the matrix and I may have panicked a bit.”

“A bit?” 

“Quite a bit. I fear I may have imagined it bigger in my panic.” 

“You have to admit there are some elegant bits of spellwork in there.” Hythlodaeus put in rocking back on his heels. 

Hades glared at his white masked friend. While there WERE very elegant bits of spell work he was NOT going to admit it out loud. “Which is why you drafted the request for the bureau of the protector.”

“Can’t let an infestation of the filthy things have a chance to get even more of a foothold.” Hythlodaeus had folded his arms at the small of his back. The Architect and the Chief of the Bureau stared at each other for a long moment before the sound of a voice they had been ignoring cut through the silence. 

“... and they can fly.” The citizen who had created the damned concept finished up what had evidently been a long list of why the insect had panicked him. 

“It can fly?!” Hythlodaeus snapped his head to the containment field around the enlarged pest, which Hades noted did not have a top. 

With an impeccable sense of timing the thing leapt into the air. Hade jerked back pulling his arms out of the concept matrix. “Empty Night!”

Everyone ducked instinctively at the sound of buzzing wings and creaking exoskeleton. Hades began speaking with a tense artificial calm “Hythlodaeus while you go to ask Preasul for her attendance on behalf of Emet-Selch I would suggest you practice explaining to Lilith why this happened in the first place before you explain it to me.”

The insect landed on the far side of the room and hissed at them. The Chief of the Bureau of the Architect nodded hurriedly before rushing out to go complete his orders. Hades turned to the distressed citizen. “And what do you have to say for yourself?” 

“I _really_ _hate_ cockroaches.”


	2. Rivalry of Concepts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a reason that concepts must be approved.

_**Rivalry of Concepts** _

“No.” 

“Sir, it is a concept that only a skilled and astute artist can use effectively.” 

Hades glared at the artist on the other side of his desk as he steepled his fingers together in front of his face. There was a list of… problem children within the Bureau. Citizens that with astounding regularity caused chaos and disaster within the halls of his domain. Shupakor was on that list. “We do not restrict the use of concepts unless there is a public safety hazard, and a paint is not a safety hazard. Even if I were to entertain the ridiculous notion it would be the creator of the concept that would have exclusive use.” 

“With all due respect Sir-“

“Respect would have been NOT terrorizing my staff until I had to come intervene.” Hades said dryly. Shupakor’s chest puffed out in indignation but the Architect glared his gold eyes intensely perturbed behind his mask. “The answer is No. try to appeal this again and I WILL censure you.”

  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  


“Tewaple!” Hythlodaeus stood up and rounded his desk to greet his friend. The lanky figure grinned brightly as he embraced the Chief of the Bureau of the Architect. Tewaple cut a memorable figure, paint splashes stained the hems of his sleeves and his mask, his robes fit horribly because he never bothered to create the things to fit properly. They embraced and Hythlodaeus motioned to one of the chairs in front of his desk as he took the other one. “The paperwork for you’re new concept for a paint just crossed my desk.” 

“That’s what I was hoping to speak with you about!” Tewaple’s tone would have been overly enthusiastic for anyone else. For him it was nearly professional. 

Hythlodaeus arched an eyebrow behind his mask. “This one isn’t going to need an appeal my friend.”

“I know, I know, but I’d like to ask a favor.” Tewaple gestured broadly. 

“And that is?”

“I want to ban Shupakor from using it.” 

Hythlodaeus pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead. “Tewaple, this is why you’re on the list of problem children.”

“I know that he’s trying to get exclusive use of the concept Nyx submitted.” The artist protested. 

“And you know he will get the same answer.” Hythlodaeus sighed. “He’s in Emet-Selch’s office now, Hades had to intervene when he antagonized one of our new staff almost to tears.”

“Jackass,” Tewaple grumbled. 

“I do not disagree,” Hythlodaeus sighed. “Was there anything else?” 

“Were you still planning on coming to the gallery opening?” Tewaple asked as he stood. 

The other man nodded, “I am and I think I’m going to drag Hades’s new protege along she’s the one that Shupakor upset.”

Tewaple arched an eyebrow, “Not something I’d expect from a student of the Architect.”

Hythlodaeus chuckled, “She’s Elidibus’s daughter. She did her father proud but Hades and I have both known her since she was a smol and she’s got the same tells as the Emissary.”

The artist made a sympathetic noise, “Poor thing was probably mortified when Emet-Selch came down from on high to rescue her.”

“You have no idea.” 

  
  


~*~*~*~*~

Bragi smiled as he watched his daughter putter around the kitchen of their apartment preparing dinner. He set his convocation mask down and lowered the white hood of his robes. “Hades mentioned that you’re doing well at the Architect’s Bureau.”

“I’d be doing better if he didn’t breathe down my neck.” Ananke groused.

Bargi chuckled and stepped over to wrap an arm around her shoulders and pull her into a side hug. “It’s not too late to back out of concept design and sign up with the Akademia’s music department for fall semester.”

Ananke gently elbowed him in the ribs gently. “You just want to vicariously relive your glory days as a concert pianist. Besides, I can do both.” 

“Just don’t overload yourself. The first year at the Akadaemia is designed to be brutal” He kissed the top of her head and then stepped back when she started to dish dinner onto plates for them. He took his plate from her and they moved to the dining room. “So how are things going?”

“Stars and Stones, Uncle Hades is so EMBARRASSING!” Ananke dropped her face into her hands. She glanced up when her father started chuckling. “It’s not funny Dad.”

“I assure you that it is.”

“At least Uncle Daeus can be professional,” the girl grumbled to her plate. 

Bragi stifled his chuckles, he very much doubted that it was actually that bad. “There is a reason he was offered Emet-Selch’s seat first.”

They ate in silence for a few minutes and Bragi worked on putting concerns of the convocation aside for now. He’d promised his wife before she died, promised himself, when he was home he’d be home with their child, not half absent on convocation business. Still whispers of what was happening beyond the sea pulled at the back of his thoughts. 

“I was relieved when he swept in like that.” Ananke said quietly. “I wasn’t sure what else I could say to that man.” 

“Shupakor and the Bureau of the Architect have a long standing… relationship” Bragi said carefully. 

“That’s a very Elidibus way of saying that.” The young woman narrowed her eyes at him. 

He shrugged. “Evidently having to deal with Shupakor is something of a right of passage. Hades and his predecessor have both had to rescue their staff from him everytime he comes to Bureau.” 

“Oh,” Ananke said her posture relaxing a bit. “If he’s such a problem why hasn’t he been censored yet?”

“He never quiet crosses the line, although knowing Hades he may just do it. Even if it puts him at odds with Lahabrea and Nabriales,” Bragi reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Which will make Convocation meetings entertaining for quite awhile. All three of them hold grudges.”

Ananke wrinkled her nose. “I hope I never get offered a Convocation seat. Primary school has less drama.” 

Bragi swallowed hard and coughed as laughter took him by surprise. 

~**~**~**~**~**~

Lilith stood and glared at the thing that had appeared in the city’s largest park overnight. She’s been back in the city for all of three hours before getting dragged from her bed and the warm hollow between her two lovers by a call about a thing that had appeared. Next to her Hades needlessly adjusted his mask as he glared at the thing as well. 

Behind them Hythlodaeus and Lilith’s second Alcibiades gave each other resigned looks. Someone was going to get it in the neck for this. The two convocation members consulted together in low tones and the few citizens that were up in this predawn gray gave the group a wide berth. There was going to be a new piece of public art in this location but Hythlodaeus knew well that the concept had not yet been released by Emet-Selch for discussion amongst the convocation. 

“Who are they going to string up for this?” Alcibiades’s smooth baritone would have netted him an invitation to “dinner” if Hythlodaeus had been a single man. 

“Shupakor.” Hythlodaeus sighed as he watched his two lovers. Alcibiades cursed under his breath. For reasons neither of them could fathom both Lahabrea and Nabriales favored the arrogant artist. “Precisely.”

“Fuck.” 

“Unfortunately I am the faithful type.” 

Alcibiades drew in a long breath and released it slowly. “Why are you like this?” 

“My friend, you really have no idea how little sanity there is to be found in the Architect’s Bureau.” 

~**~**~**~**~**~

“ **The Concept had not been approved yet!** ” 

“ **How long has it been sitting on your desk Emet-Selch?!** ” 

“ **That is irrelevant Nabriales! IT. WAS. NOT. APPROVED.** ” 

Ananke sat outside of the Convocation’s chamber and fidgeted with the hem of her sleeve. She held the stack of meticulously documented incidents where Shupakor had tried to circumvent the Bureau’s policies. She frowned finding a tear in the hem of her sleeve, she must have caught it on a drawer when she had been digging the files out of the vault. A moment of thought and a spark of aether fixed it. She glanced at the closed doors and shook her head. So many of her friends were in awe of the Convocation, she’d given up trying to convince them there wasn’t really anything awe inspiring about fourteen grown adults who mostly just yelled at each other. 

“ **It’s a giant fire hazard Lahabrea that’s why it hasn’t been approved!** ” 

“ **Then why wasn’t the artist consulted sooner?** ” 

“ **Why did the artist think it was appropriate to bypass Emet-Selch?** ” 

Ananke glanced up a second before Hythlodaeus came around the corner. He smiled amiably and took a seat next to her. “They’re still at it?” 

The young woman nodded, “It’s mostly Lahabrea, Emet-Selch, Nabriales, and Preasul. I think I heard Mitron once.” 

“ **This could have been avoided is all that I’m trying to say!** ” 

“Do you think your father will add his thoughts?” Hytholdaeus took the stack of documents from her and started rearranging them. 

“ **Maybe if you did your job instead of sleeping at your desk-** ” 

“Not unless it looks like someone is going to start throwing aether around.” Ananke leaned over to see how the Chief was organizing the files. 

“ **It is hardly my fault that you can’t manage your time Igeyorhm!** ” 

Hythlodaeus glanced at the doors. “How long do you think we’ll have to wait?” 

There was a loud crack as if something heavy had been slammed against the surface. Anake grimaced, “That is probably Lahabrea trying to use the Rules of Order as a trump card.” 

“ **You have GOT to be joking!** ” 

“ **Lilith if you and Hades cannot be bothered to remember the rules of this Convocation-** ” 

The pair in the hall went silent. That was a rather large faux pas on the part of the Speaker. 

“ _ That will be quite enough. I would suggest we recess for lunch and come back with cooler heads. _ ” 

Ananke sighed in relief. She still wasn’t sure how her father managed to make his voice carry like that without shouting. She was almost positive he used aether to do it, but she’d never been able to replicate it. Hythlodaeus squeezed her shoulder and smiled. “Well at least the boss makes sure we eat well when he drags us up here.” 

Ananke gave a startled laugh which turned into hiccups when she tried to strangle it as the Convocation of Fourteen filed out in various flavors of upset. She could feel her father’s arched eyebrow behind his mask when he stepped out. Elidibus glanced over his shoulder to look back at where Emet-Selch was blocking Praesul’s path as they hissed whispers at each other. He shook his head and motioned for his daughter to join him. “Hythlodaeus would you please let Emet-Selch know that I will return his intern when he can think clearly.” 

Hythlodaeus nodded sagely, “So we’ll see her when she is voted in to take his place.” 

Ananke made a strangled sound of embarrassment that earned her an amused smile from Halmarut as he walked by. Elidibus gently took his daughter’s arm and wondered, not for the first time, if encouraging her to work at the Bureau of the Architect for the summer before entering the Akademia had been a wise idea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who can guess who the artists are based on?


	3. Chew Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emet-Selch learns a valuable lesson in toddler proofing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Linear timeline and storytelling what’s that? This takes place not long (three to five centuries?) after the official short “Through His Eyes”. 
> 
> Also writing not long in reference to three to five centuries is a trip and this is why I try not to reference are time units in Amaurot.

Chew Toy

Idunn adjusted how her daughter rested on her hip as she walked into the Bureau of the Architect. Next to her Lahabrea was poorly concealing his amusement with the toddler’s new favorite game, pulling mommy’s hood down. When Idunn walked past the counters the Speaker arched an eyebrow at his fellow professor and the wife of Amaurot’s emissary. “Surely this is something the counter staff can handle?”

“Yes, however in an attempt to maintain his image as an incorrigible grump to everything and everyone, Emet-Selch is holding my paperwork hostage so that he can see his niece rather than just come visit like a well-adjusted adult.” Idunn huffed in annoyance as she absently pulled her hood back into place. Out of the corner of his eye, Lahabrea caught sight of one of the counter staff biting their knuckles as they turned around to hide their amusement. 

“He doesn’t do a very good job of convincing his staff,” Lahabrea commented as he pressed the call button for the elevator. On Idunn’s hip little Ananke had figured out she could pull mommy’s hood back up as well and was utterly delighted by the new addition to the game. The Speaker chuckled as the doors opened and they stepped into the box. Ananke leaned towards him to coo and babble in the peculiar sounds that toddlers made. He let her grip his fingers and examine his large hand. “I’ve heard it said that children this age know all the secrets of the universe if only they could communicate.”

“And then they lose it to brain trauma because they don’t have any sense of self-preservation,” Idunn said dryly. Lahabrea laughed from his gut causing Ananke to startle, her jade eyes went wide as she looked at him. He ruffled the little one’s hair and she tried to catch his hand again, which he allowed. Idunn watched out of the corner of her eye. “Be careful she’s got teeth coming in and will chew on anything.”

“She’s not even walking yet Idunn I very much dou-“ the Speaker’s words were cut short by an exclamation of startled pain. Ananke had leaned forward so that she could get her mouth around one finger and bite down on her improvised chew toy. Idunn smirked at the door while the renowned Lahabrea reclaimed his finger. He looked down at the toddler who smiled broadly showing off her three white teeth. 

“You know, my freshmen _listen_ when I tell them something in the greenhouse will bite them.” Idunn made no effort to hide her amusement at the Speaker’s expense. Lahabrea glared at her, but the elevator doors opened before he could utter his rejoinder. He followed the younger woman out into the hall and down to Emet-Selch’s office. 

Both Emet-Selch and his Chief were in the office when Idunn knocked on the door and both men grinned broadly seeing the matched set of purple curls. Ananke stopped trying to steal her mother’s mask and shrieked happily when she saw her uncles. Idunn set the suddenly squirming toddler on the floor so she could handle her own hellos. Emet-Selch’s grin turned to a neutral, professional expression when the Speaker followed the mother and daughter in. Lahabrea caught the side-eyed glare the younger man was giving his colleague and snorted. “None of that Emet-Selch, you are the one that insisted on making a production of this rather than letting normal procedure take its course.”

“A concept that requires the signature of two convocation members hardly falls under the category of-“

Idunn split her attention between the arguing convocation members and her crawling daughter. There was a box by Hades's desk that the toddler was determined to investigate. She glanced over to Hythlodaeus who was leaning against the wall ignoring how his husband and Lahabrea were bickering in favor of watching his niece make her way to the box. Ananke sat next to the shallow box and took a few moments to figure out how to wiggle the tight-fitting lid off. What she pulled out was a painfully, pink rod shaped like a phallus. Idunn’s eyebrows rose but Hythlodaeus caught her eye and shook his head slightly to keep her from automatically going and taking the thing from the toddler. Ananke cooed at the color, and then she began gnawing on the side of the thing. Idunn arched an eyebrow at her brother in law who just grinned. 

“And what pray tell are you two discussing?” Hades asked testily. Idunn and Hythlodaeus looked at him and both opted for silence. The Architect stared at his husband and sister in law hard. Lahabrea glanced down when a flash of bright pink caught his eye. The Speaker’s eyes went wide as he stared at what the toddler was happily chewing on. Idunn blinked when she felt a shift in the aether in the room. 

**_SQUEAK_ **

Every set of adult eyes turned on the child who had pulled her new chew toy out of her mouth and stared at it wonderingly. She bit the side and squealed happily when it squeaked again. Idunn looked at Hades and bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. Behind his mask Hades’s gold eyes were wide and his lips pulled in startled, open mouth horror. 

**_SQUEAK_ **

“She’s chewing on it!” The startled exclamation made Hythlodaeus roll his eyes.

“Wonderful observational skills most esteemed Emet-Selch.” The Chief drawled. 

Hades turned to Idunn, “Why is she f-” **_SQUEAK_ ** “-ing chewing on that?”

“She’s teething Hades, she f-” **_SQUEAK_ ** “-ing chews on anything that holds still long enough she can put her mouth on it.” 

“Idunn! That’s a s-“ **_SQUEAK_ **“-oy”

“Given the shape, I’m assuming that someone wanted a t-“ **_SQUEAK_ ** “- that provides a more realistic experience than a zucchini.”

“People use zucchini to fu-“ **_SQUEAK_ ** “- themselves?!” Lahabrea cut in becoming even more horrified. 

“That goes in someone’s-” **_SQUEAK_ ** “- or -“ **_SQUEAK_ **

“Are you telling me that you don’t clean your -“ **_SQUEAK_ ** “-s?”

“No! And IT'S NOT MINE!”

**_SQUEAK_ **

“‘Daeus dear please stop the squeaking,” Idunn asked as she glanced at the other man. 

“But she’ll be upset when her inappropriate t-“ **_SQUEAK_ ** “- stops working.” Hythlodaeus protested on behalf of his niece. Idunn leveled a glare at him and he sighed. The bureau chief flicked his fingers in the direction of Ananke and her new favorite chew toy. The toddler had just opened her mouth wide to chomp down and get the loudest squeak possible. Her jade eyes went wide with distress when her toy produced no sound. She tried another few chomps and then looked up into the mask of Emet-Selch and wailed her distress. Hythlodaeus turned to Idunn, his mouth twisted in exaggerated concern. “See she’s distressed.”

“The pair of you are insufferable,” the mother waved the troublemaker off. She turned her attention to Hades. “Well?”

“What am I supposed to do?!” Hades’s tone almost matched the distress of his niece. 

Idunn rolled her eyes and reached into the pocket of her robe to pull out a pastel green ring filled with a gel. She ran her finger around the edge and applied a bit of ice aspected aether to chill the chew toy. She tossed it to Hades who almost fumbled the catch. “Take the other toy away and give her that, then hold her like you actually want to and be a well-adjusted adult for once this decade.”

Hades cast a sidelong glance at Lahabrea through the mask of Emet-Selch before he bent and swept the little girl up in his arms. He offered her the chilled ring, “Now that’s enough Ananke.”

Ananke sniffled and took the offered toy. She examined the mint green ring for a moment and then waved both toys enthusiastically with a giggle. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of Idunn pinching the bridge of her nose. He decided to ignore it, Lilith had mentioned that her sister wasn’t getting enough sleep so it may well just be a headache. He reached for the new concept and frowned when his niece scowled at him and hugged her new toy close to her side with one arm and shoved the chilled ring in her mouth. “Now we had a deal dear.”

“Really? When did you make that arrangement?” Hythlodaeus’s silver eyes sparkled. There was another shift in the rooms aether and the ring squeaked. Three sets of adult eyes turned on the Chief of the Bureau of the Architect. He held his hands up to protest his innocence. “That one was not me!”

Lahabrea turned to Idunn, “Idunn are you really going to continue to allow your daughter to.. to..”

Idunn’s eyes flicked from the speaker to her daughter, who was squirming to keep Uncle Hades from taking her new toy. She decided to address the speaker by name, “Cicero, the only things in danger in this room are Hades’s pride and your sensibilities, both of which perished many centuries ago. Ananke is just fine.” 

**_SQUEAK_ **

A high screech of pleasure the purple-haired toddler gave when her new toy made the noise again made every adult in the room wince. Hades glares at his husband, “Hythlodaeus! What the -“ 

**_SQUEAK_ **

“It wasn’t -“ **_SQUEAK_ ** “- me this time!”

“Idunn! I -“ **_SQUEAK_ ** “- re-“ **_SQUEAK_ **

“Of course it w-“ **_SQUEAK_ ** “- you ‘Daeus!”

“ _That will be enough._ ” Idunn’s voice cut through the cacophony. She did not shout, but the tone was... big and threatened immediate retribution to any with the temerity to disobey. Ananke and Hades wore matching expressions of guilty awe. Lahabrea was watching his fellow professor warily, he’d heard that tone used with freshmen before. 

Hythlodaeus pouted, “It wasn’t me this time.”

Idunn pushed down the urge to sigh. She went to Hades’s desk and picked up the box and lid that _had_ housed the new concept. She turned to her daughter and plucked the pink toy from her hands ignoring the devastated look on the child’s face. She replaced the concept prototype in the box which she gave to Hythlodaeus. “I know ‘Daeus, your aether doesn’t smell like lemon polish and old books.” 

At the very edge of her peripheral vision, Idunn saw Lahabrea freeze. She rolled her eyes to the ceiling in silent prayer, _Father Zodiark give me strength Mother Hydaelyn give me patience_. She stepped back to Emet-Selch’s desk and scanned the documents until she saw her concept report with a tidy approval letter on top. She swept it up and thumbed through the pages to ensure that both Emet-Selch’s and Halmarut’s approvals were attached. 

Hythlodaeus looked over her shoulder and smiled when he saw what it was. “Finally happy with the apples you cultivated I see! You know there are going to be a few that will try to use creation magic to create the tree rather than take the long way.”

Idunn shrugged indifferently. “My official notes are very clear that if they want to get good results that it is best to harvest the seeds, plant them, and tend the tree. Unless you have unparalleled knowledge of how the sun, soil, water, weather, and other vagueries of fate affect a tree from seed to harvest all you’ll get is an apple shaped thing that tastes like horseshit. Best to just show some patience and grow the damned tree.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Hythlodaeus saw Lahabrea grimace and he resolved to ask Idunn the story behind that expression the next time they all met for dinner. Still, it wasn’t often that he got to needle Lahabrea. “And ignoring the instructions and advice of a concept’s designer is a good way to have a botched creation.”

“And end up with walking trees that we still haven’t cleaned out of the forest,” Idunn said dryly. She ignored the flush in Lahabrea’s cheeks as she focused on Emet-Selch. “Hades since you seem to have so much time on your hands as to drag me away from my work, I’m sure you can handle babysitting tonight. I’ll let Danu know to pick Ananke up from your apartment tomorrow morning.”

Hades blanched hearing the name of the Emissary’s mother. Hythlodaeus snickered, thinking of the lecture the matron would give the newest convocation member about respect and examples. Idunn leaned over the desk and kissed her daughter’s cheek. “Have a good time with Uncle Hades dear.” 

Ananke cooed and laid her head on her uncle’s shoulder. Absently Hades adjusted his hold so that she was more comfortable. Hythlodaeus provided a formal farewell for Lahabrea and a warm hug for Idunn as he saw them out of the office. When he turned back his grin softened to a smile. Ananke had pulled her uncle’s mask off and was now trying to figure out what to do with the toy that was the same size as her chest. Hythlodaeus circled behind Hades and wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist. He leaned over Hades’ shoulder to kiss the top of the toddler’s purple curls. “Let’s head home.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All blame belongs to the [Emet-Selch Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Bookclub](https://discord.gg/QKKaMHJ) discord. Drop by for a wonderfully wholesome and enabling experience.


	4. Emet-Selch Has a Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of micro fics about Hades and his niece Ananke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are all really vivid scene ideas I had that just needed to get out and breathe but are also just living their best lives not being attached to anything bigger. All in all, I rather like them as stand-alone moments in time but they're a little too short to get their very own chapter. So here enjoy some randomness from my brain.

#  Morning off 

Hades felt the edge of the mattress dip slightly. He grabbed Lilith’s pillow and held it over his head. He was taking the day off, which meant he got to sleep in as long as he wanted no matter what Hythlodaeus and Lilith thought. The weight on the edge of the mattress made its way closer to his soft fortress against the waking world. 

And then it started jumping. 

“Uncle Hades!” Ananke’s bouncing paused so she could shake his shoulder with both hands. “Uncle Hades, Aunt Lil says you have to get up ‘cause she’s not going to save any lunch for you!” 

Hades grunted, of course, his wife would send their niece in to do her dirty work. A single gold eye peeked out from under his pillow. Ananke was still in her painfully bright pajama set. (She had been very proud to have created all by herself.) That meant Lilith at least was not going to try and force him to actually interact with the world if she let Ananke have a pajama day. “Have you had lunch magpie?” 

Ananke nodded, “Uncle Daeus made soup and cheese sandwiches!” 

Hades snapped an arm out and pulled the little girl into his chest for a tight hug. She squealed and giggled her surprise but burrowed into the hug. He pulled the blankets back over them and kissed the crown of her head. “Lilith won’t mind if we take a few more minutes.” 

“Just a few minutes,” Ananke yawned, lulled by the warm dark blanket fortress and her uncle’s hug. “Aunt Lil will be upset if it’s more.”

Hades hummed a neutral response and tucked his niece under his chin to cuddle the child who snuggled into his chest content to pause her endless energy for time with her uncle. Within moments they were both fast asleep. It was several minutes before Hythlodaeus and Lilith came to check on the uncle and niece. 

Lilith leaned against her lover’s shoulder and smiled at the sight. Hythlodaeus chuckled, “You should have bribed her.”

“Or I no longer have to fight with her about nap time,” Lilith stated with self-satisfaction. ‘Daeus kissed her forehead and pulled her out of the doorway so that he could close it. Cuddled up with her favorite teddy bear Ananke would most likely take a decently long nap and their evening would not be agony. 

  
  


#  Job Shadow 

“Did you see the little one following Emet-Selch around?” One of the desk clerks whispered to her friend in the break room of the Architect’s Bureau. 

“Stars, it’s adorable! She’s the Emissary’s daughter I think.” The other took a sip of their coffee. “I didn’t think it was possible for the grump to show any emotion other than bored.”

“He’s given her one of the blank files to take notes. She’s absolutely thrilled thinking she’s helping.” 

“And she’s so polite! If she’s the Emissary’s daughter that shouldn’t be surprising though.” 

“Oh, I doubt he lets her get away with much. Emet-Selch on the other hand is obviously enthralled. I’ve seen him slip her treats when the Chief isn’t looking.”

“As if he isn’t just as bad.” 

“Are we still on for team debates in the Halls of Rhetoric tonight?” 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world” 

  
  


#  Sleepless 

Ananke knew she was sulking. She knew that it was, ‘not becoming of a daughter of a Convocation member to sulk.’ (She could hear the clear, firm, and melodic tone that indicated Uncle Cicero was being Lahabrea, and she could hear it scolding her.) She knew that the city needed Elidibus and sometimes that meant Bragi had to put his daughter second. She knew that he wasn’t going to be gone for long. She knew, she knew, she knew…

It didn’t change that all she wanted after waking up from a nightmare was a hug from her dad. She pulled her knees up to her chest and tried to merge with the couch in her aunt and uncles’ living room. She should have brought one of the blankets from her bed, but that meant uncurling from the miserable knot she had tangled herself in. Why was it always her family that had to go away? Her dad, her uncles, her aunts, there were other people in the city why didn’t they go sometimes? She sniffled into her knees and berated herself for thinking like that. 

A thick, fuzzy blanket was draped around her shoulders. Ananke yelped and looked up to see Uncle Hades’s golden eyes looking down at her. She swallowed and rubbed away tears on the back of her wrist leaving her cheeks miserable pink. Her uncle sighed and sat down next to her. He held out his arm inviting her to snuggle into his side. Ananke shifted, pulling the blanket close around her as she pressed against the smooth silk that her uncle loved for sleeping in. Uncle Hades draped his arm around her and pulled her close. He didn’t say anything, just leaned against the back of the couch and looked up at the ceiling, holding her close to his side while she tried to blink back tears. 

They sat in the quiet night, and slowly Ananke began to uncurl from the knots she’d wrapped herself in. When her sniffles had slowed to be only occasional she looked up at her uncle, “I’m sorry that I woke you up.”

Uncle Hades ruffled her curls silently accepting the apology. “Night terrors again?”

Ananke nodded and snuggled closer to his side. He sighed himself and there was a soft snap. A flicker of light drew her attention to the coffee table. The street outside of the Bureau of the Architect faded into miniature existence. She gasped delighted by the details in the creation. Little miniature people began to populate the street and go about their lives. The view of the city changed as if they were strolling down the street. Ananke giggled as they passed a pair of shades animatedly debating something, she couldn’t hear what it was but it hardly mattered from her perspective. The dollhouse illusion continued it’s walking tour of the city. Slowly Ananke began to relax and drift back to sleep. 

Hades sighed in relief when his niece’s breathing finally settled into the deep even rhythms of deep sleep. Bragi had warned them before he left, that Ananke was having horrible night terrors with her current aetheric growth spurt. Hades himself had not taken the warning at face value as he should have. He let the little dollhouse version of Amaurot dissipate into the ambient aether and then gently picked up the child at his side to return her to her bed and tuck her in. 


End file.
